Mordryd Lagunov
'Mordryd Lagunov '''is the infamous captain of ''The Vagabond. Born in the depths of Daemonheim, Mordryd was raised by several necromancers who wished to experiment upon him. After a series of unfortunate events, he was gravely injured by Shadow-Forger Ihalkhizan. Mordryd was rescued by a mysterious woman named Morgaine, who had to amputate part of his leg to save his life. The two of them managed to escape Daemonheim shortly after. At the dawn of the Sixth Age, Morgaine encouraged Mordryd to join Bandos' army during the Bandosian-Armadylean conflicts. There, Mordryd learned about the properties of divine wisps and memories. After Bandos' death, Mordryd fled to the northern seas and recruited several pirates. A year after the formation of The Vagabond, Morgaine and Mordryd managed to manipulate two men into freeing a powerful entity from the God Wars. Mordryd found himself in the service of Phoebe, a powerful water witch. After a series of failures, Phoebe dismissed Mordryd. Currently, Mordryd is an aspiring inventor and is under the employ of Castalia Minthe. Personality Little is known about Mordryd's personality other than the fact that he is described as a dominating and sly warlord. He is seen as one to avoid direct combat and usually leaves the battling to his subordinates and allies. Regardless of others' opinions, Mordryd is undoubtedly loyal to his motherly figure, Morgaine, whom he harbors a deep respect for. Appearance Since the arrival of Bandos in Northern Asgarnia, Mordryd has been seen wearing a dull orange helmet with the symbol of Bandos. Although not a deeply religious man, Mordryd sees reasoning in Bandos' philosophy and continues to wear it after the god's death. He is also seen wearing a brown tunic with matching trousers, which are both adorned with trophies and animal skulls. He has a prosthetic witchwood knee and foot that is enchanted to withstand heat and water. History The Demon Halls Mordryd was born in Daemonheim late in the Fifth Age. He was abandoned and left for dead in the Abandoned Floors. A mysterious robed individual found Mordryd and began raising him as her own. The robed individual introduced Mordryd to several other abandoned children. He later befriended an older boy named Jusem. At the age of ten, Mordryd discovered her secret laboratory. He had found children that were presumed to be "lost" years before. They were dead and had grotesque features growing on their arms and legs. The woman that rescued him was a member of a group of necromancers that wished to control Daemonheim. Horrified, Mordryd told Jusem about the experiments and the two of them fled deeper into the Demon Halls. Shadows The two of them lived off of the resources that were left behind from Bilrach's workers and slaves. Food was scarce and they entered a dim cavern. The little light that was left was extinguished. The whole room became engulfed in shadows. Mordryd heard Jusem scream and ran towards his general direction, only to run into a fleshy wall. The shadows were absorbed into the wall, allowing light back into the cavern. Mordryd hadn't run into a wall. He stared at the creature known as Shadow-Forger Ihalkhizan. The stalker whipped one of its tendrils and grappled it around his leg. Mordryd grabbed onto the pillar and held on for his dear life. Frustrated, Ihalkhizan engulfed a shadow around Mordryd's leg. As the shadows retreated, Mordryd discovered his knee was mangled and chunks of flesh were missing. Wounded and scared, Mordryd embraced his fate. A wave of water was sent into one of the eyes of Ihalkhizan, stunning it briefly. Mordryd found himself being dragged out of the room. Then, he blacked out. The Goblin God Vagabond The Great Awakening Scarecrow Grape Atoll Trivia * Mordryd and Morgaine are variants of the names Mordred and Morgan le Fay from the Arthurian legend. * Mordryd's original name was going to be Medraut, but the creator found it to be too exotic for a human born in Daemonheim. * He longs to return to Daemonheim to settle the score with the Stalker that took his leg. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Diviners Category:Pirates Category:Bandosian